The purpose of this study is to determine if the administration of Epo to treat anemia in preterm infants will increase serum endothelin concentrations. Ten preterm infants receiving Epo will have blood drawn for measurement of endothelin concentrations. Correlations between serum endothelin concentrations serum Epo concentrations, and mean blood pressure will be determined.